


A Strange But Special Child

by TheEasternEmpress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby yoda makes a tadpole friend, F/M, Fluff, Frog mama and frog papa had the love story of the century, Gen, I really should have been doing work instead of writing this but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: After the Mandalorian drops off his child to be cared for by the frog mother and father, they learn just how special a child can be.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Frog Lady (The Mandalorian TV), Frog Lady (The Mandalorian TV)/ Frog Man (The Mandalorian TV), Frog Lady and Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	A Strange But Special Child

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Season 2, Episode 3 when Din has dropped off baby yoda with frog mama and frog papa. This is from frog mama’s POV. Because they aren’t named in canon, “The mother” refers to frog mama and “The father/husband” refers to frog papa. Enjoy!

The mother had never been happier in her life. Here she was, safe with her husband and able to watch their first children be born. All of the fear and anxiety she had held in her heart about this journey had disappeared and been replaced with love and warmth. Surely nothing could break her out of her current euphoria. 

But the knock on the door certainly broke her out of her thoughts. 

In walked the Mandalorian, his child cradled in his left arm. The mother had not expected to see them again so soon, but she figured the Mandalorian would only come to her and her husband if he needed their help.

“Something’s come up,” the Mandalorian spoke, as the mother expected, “Can I leave him with you?” Without a second thought, the mother nodded. While her journey with the Mandalorian had not been ideal, he did as she requested and now she was here with her husband. For that, she was eternally grateful.

The Mandalorian mumbled some words to his child before handing him over to her. As soon as she had placed him on the table in front of her, the child was crawling up to place a small hand against the glass of her incubator. 

“Thanks,” the Mandalorian said as he walked out the door, “I’ll be back for him.” The mother turned her attention to her incubator and the eggs inside it. There was movement for a moment when suddenly, one of her tadpoles emerged from its egg. The child made a sound of surprise, but it barely registered in her mind from the pure joy she was feeling. After all of her years of misfortune, she would finally be able to have her family. 

“My dearest, we are finally having our children!” her husband exclaimed, reaching over to firmly grasp her hand. The mother smiled and placed her free hand on top of her husband’s to return the gesture.

“All of our struggle and sacrifice will be worth it, love,” the mother replied, “We will be safe and happy with our children.”

Her husband nodded and smiled, but she didn’t miss his inquisitive glance down at the green child in her lap. 

“This is the Mandalorian’s son,” she croaked, “He’s very interested in our eggs.” As she finished speaking, the child pressed his face against the glass and wrapped his arms around the incubator as if he were giving it a hug. 

The mother’s husband laughed at the child and said, “This child is a strange one. I’ve never seen someone so interested in offspring before.”

“My time with the Mandalorian proved that this child is very unique,” the mother replied. Truly, the mother had never seen anything quite like this child in all of her years. She doubted her husband had either. 

A few minutes later, her husband had scooped their first hatchling into a bowl filled with incubator fluid. Almost as soon as her husband had set their first tadpole between them, the child had plunged his hands into the bowl. The mother quickly grabbed his wrists and pulled them out of the bowl so he would not cause injury to her baby. She knew the child didn’t have any malicious intentions, but sometimes children didn’t understand when to be careful. 

The child pouted and made a sad cooing noise as he stretched his hands back out to the tadpole. 

“Do you want to play, little one?” the mother asked, “If you do, you must be very careful. Babies must be treated gently.”

The child seemed to somehow understand her because he reached out carefully and placed his hand on the tadpoles back. The tadpole made no acknowledgement of the tiny hand stroking his back until it whipped its tail to splash the child in the face. The child made a small noise of surprise and fell back into the mother’s lap. 

The father laughed and said, “It seems our hatchling wants to play as well.” The child stared up at her husband with confusion on his face. It seemed he thought that the tadpole was trying to shoo him away rather than play with him.

“Watch, little one. This is how we play,” the mother spoke. She dipped her hand in the bowl to scoop up some water before spilling it over her tadpole. The tadpole swam around in circles as they enjoyed the sensation of water dripping on their body. A moment later, the tadpole used its tail to send a small stream of water at the mother. 

The child in her lap still seemed confused, but he carefully and slowly repeated the mother’s actions by dipping his hand in the water and drizzling it over the tadpole’s body. Again, the tadpole swam itself in circles before using its tail to splash the child in the face. This time, the child smiled brightly and giggled, clapping his hands together in excitement. 

“I think our child just made their first friend, dear,” the mother’s husband spoke, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand. Looking at the two children splashing each other ferociously, the mother couldn’t agree more. 

\---

The two children spent hours playing together and as they did, their splashing game ended up soaking everything around them. There was so much splashing going on that the mother and her husband had to replenish the water bowl numerous times, but they weren’t about to stop the children from bonding and having fun. 

A loud knocking came from the door, which opened to reveal the Mandalorian. As soon as he walked in, the mother could sense a weariness surrounding the Mandalorian that had not been there when he left a few hours ago. She figured whatever task he had just done, he truly had not wanted his son to witness it.

“Thank you for watching him,” the Mandalorian said. The child did not look up from his tadpole friend until his father picked him up with a, “Okay kid, come on. It’s time to go.” 

As soon as he was up and moving, the child cried and protested as he reached back out towards the tadpole. The mother stroked his hand and croaked, “Goodbye, little one.” 

Even as the Mandalorian congratulated the mother and father on their offspring, the child continued to whine in his father’s arms. The Mandalorian said something the mother didn’t catch to the child, but it turned his loud whines into soft whimpers. 

The Mandalorian placed the whimpering child against his shoulder with the child facing the mother. The child lifted one of his little hands and focused his brown-eyed stare on the incubator. The mother continued to stare at the child, but she heard the unmistakable sound of another one of her eggs hatching. The child smiled at her before resting his head against his father and allowing himself to be carried away. 

The mother now agreed with her husband’s earlier statement; this was definitely a strange but special child.


End file.
